Inside DDLC With my Best Friend
by vAaronlikesMCv
Summary: I can't believe it. I am actually stuck inside DDLC with my friend. This is insane. Well hopefully I will get out of this mess in one piece. Hopefully..
1. Prolouge

**Inside DDLC With My Best Friend: Chapter 0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club. All rights to the game belong to Team Salvato and Dan Salvato.**

99\. 99 Tries that me and Yak had tried to save all four girls. But we failed...Every. Single. Time.

Aaron: "Darn it!"

Yak: "What is it?"

Aaron: "I counted every single time we started a new game in DDLC. We just beat the game 99 times. The next will be our 100th."

Yak: "Woah…"

Aaron: "Well, I guess it's time to Play this game, in hopes of saving them...for our 100th try."

Yak: "Yeah."

I then Re-Install the game from the official website, and after downloading it, I booted the game up.

...but something unusual happened..

The game had it's usual "Doki Doki!" in it and everything, but there was no music playing in the background.

Yak: "Uhh, is that supposed to happen?"

Aaron: "N-no.."

Yak: "Probably something that was programmed into the game."

Aaron: "Probably." "Well, Let's start a new game!"

Yak: "Let's press the left mouse button together." We're doing this as a duo."

Aaron: "Yeah. We will press it together.."

We both proceed to press the left mouse button that is hovering over the 'New Game' text. After we press the left mouse button, we both black out...


	2. Chapter 1

**Inside DDLC With My Best Friend: Chapter 1**

**Aaron's POV:**

I wake up to find myself...standing? That's not right. I was sitting down with Yak.

I look around and I find myself in an unfamiliar place. This looks like...no it looks like Doki Doki Literature Club. I look down upon myself and to my horror, I look like Sayori.

I scream internally. I find The Main Character and think to myself. (hmm, seeming as I am Sayori, Yak must be MC.) so I approach and say: "..Yak?" he turns around.

**Yak's POV:**

I wake up to find myself inside DDLC, as the MC..I can't even express how surprised and shocked I am. I stand there for about 2 minutes when I hear a feminine voice say: "..Yak?" I turn around, and see Sayori.

**Aaron's POV:**

Aaron: "..Yak? Is that you?"

Yak: "Yes, and by what you said, you're not Sayori, aren't you?"

Aaron: "Nope. It's me, Aaron."

Yak:" Good. Glad to see that it's both of us and not just one of us."

I think for a second. (Hmm. Maybe us clicking the 'New Game' option at the same time was what had done it.)

I told Yak what I had thought.

Yak: "Yeah. That could be a reasonable explanation as to why."

Aaron: "Well, lets head to the school. I somehow have some of sayori's memories, because I know what classes she take and the way to the school."

Yak: "Huh. Now that you mention it, I think I have some of MC's memories too."

Aaron: "We'll discuss this after school, I'll come to your last class at the end of the day."

Yak: "Sounds good to me."

We both head off to school, knowing what route to go. We barely make it on time to our first classes.

**-TIME SKIP-**

The school day ends quickly. I go to Yak's classroom, and find that he is standing outside the door.

Aaron: "Thanks for waiting."

Yak: "No problem."

Aaron: "We should head to the literature club. Monika might know something."

Yak: "Yeah. Lead the way!"

We head off to the clubroom door.

Aaron: "Well, this is it. Time to see the literature club. We should follow some of the script's lines."

Yak: "Yeah. But I'll act confident, to make things interesting."

Aaron: "Sounds good to me"

Luckily, no-one heard our conversation.

Aaron: Everyone, the new member is here!

A pulped haired girl name Yuri speaks first

Yuri: "Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A short, pink-haired girl named Natsuki speaks next.

Natsuki: "Ugh. You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

A chestnut-brown haired girl named Monika just looks..surprised and shocked for a second. Like she saw a ghost or something..

Yak: "Hello there! I am the new member! My name is Yak! It is nice to meet you all!"

Yuri: "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Natsuki: "At least he has some manners."

Monika: "Ah, Yak! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Yak: "Yeah, It has."

Natsuki and Yuri both say in unison: "You two know each other?"

Yak: "Yes. We were classmates last year."

Aaron: "Come sit down, Yak! We've made room for you at the table so you can sit next to me, or Monika!"

I smile brightly.

Aaron: "I'll get the cupcakes-"

Natsuki: "Hey! I made them! I'll go get them."

Aaron: "Sorry, I got a little too excited!"

Yuri: "Then how about I prepare some tea?"

The desks are arranged to form a table.

Just like before, It's been widened so that there is one space next to me and Monika.

Both Natsuki and Yuri walk to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapper tray, while Yuri opens a closet door.

Yak sits next to me, as expected.

Natsuki proudly marches to the desk-like table, tray in hand.

Natsuki: "Okaaay, are you ready?"

She lifts the foil under the tray, revealing a dozen white, fluffy decorated cupcakes to look like cats.

Aaron: "Woooow!"

Aaron: "So cute!"

Monika for some reason, stays silent.

Yak instead says Monica's line.

Natsuki: "Ehehe, well, you know."

Natsuki: "Just hurry up and take one!"

I grab one first, then Yak, Monika follows.

Hmm..I wonder what the cupcake will taste like. Well, only one way to find out!

I take a bite. The icing is sweet and full of flavor.

Aaron: "It's delicious!"I talk after swallowing.

Yak takes a bite too. He has the same expression I had when eating it.

We both say in unison.

Aaron and Yak: "This is really good, thanks Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Why are you thanking me? It's not like I m-made them f-for you! D-dummy.."

Yak: "Alright, alright."

Yuri returns carrying a tea set, and carefully places a teacup in front of each of us right before setting the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

Yak: "You keep a whole teaset here?"

Yuri: "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission."

Yuri: "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

Yak: "I guess so."

Monika finally speaks up.

Monika: "Don't worry, Yuri is just trying to impress you."

Yuri: "Eh? Th-that's not...I meant that, you know."

Yuri looks away, insulted.

Yak: "Well, it's working!"

Yuri smiles to herself in relief.

Monika just looks like Yak and me are the world's hardest puzzle, but quickly recovers.

Monika: "I am very confident that we can all grow this club before we graduate!"

Monika: "Right, everyone?"

Everyone agrees.

Yuri: "So Yak, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

Yak: "Well, I like to read science, manga and horror."

Yuri: "A tentative reader, I see."

Natsuki perks up, like usual.

Yak and Aaron: "Have something to say?"

Natsuki: "N-no. I w-was just thinking about something!"

Yak: "So what do you like to read, Yuri?"

Yuri: "Well, lets see..my favorites are novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds."

Yuri: "And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Natsuki: "Ugh, I hate horror."

Aaron: "Oh, why is that?"

Monika: "That's right. You like to read cute things, don't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "D-don't say that out loud!"

Aaron: "Wow. Your cupcakes, your poems...everything about you is as cute as you are."

Natsuki: "I am not cute!"

Silence fills the room, then Monika speaks up.

Monika: "Okay, everyone! I have an idea! Lets all go home and write a poem!"

Monika:" Then next time we meet, share them with each other! That way, everyone is even!"

Me and Yak are the first to speak up, saying in unison.

Aaron and Yak: Yeah! It sounds like fun

Monika: Plus, now that we have a new member, it will help us all get more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club!"

Yak: "Wait a second, there is still one problem. I never said I would join this club. Sayori may have convinced me to stop by,, but I never made any decision.

I don't say or do anything, but the other three girls look back at Yak with dejected eyes.

Yak: "You all…"

Yak: "All right, I've decided. I'll join the literature club!"

Aaron: "Yay!"

Monika: Then that makes it official! Welcome to the literature club!"

Monika: "I think we can end the meeting on a good note. Everyone remember today's assignment!

Aaron: "Hold on. There's still something I want to talk to Monika about with Yak."

Yak: "Me too."

Yuri and Natsuki understand. They leave and shut the door.

...Oh boy. This is going to be one heck of a conversation, I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Inside DDLC With My Best Friend: Chapter 2

Well, looks like it's time to talk to Monika, at least I have Yak with me.

Monika is the first to speak.

Monika: "How? How can you two be here? I don't understand.."

Aaron: "Well, me and Yak don't know for sure what might have caused it either."

Yak: "Yeah. It's a mystery to us."

Monika: "Wow. I..I just can not believe that you two are here..it's shocking and new..."

Monika: "Ahaha. Well, we'll discuss this at your place tonight, Yak. You will come too, Aaron."

Aaron: "Sounds good to me."

Monika and the two of us part ways, and me and Yak walk home together.

Aaron: "So, what do you think about what happened back there?"

Yak: "Something I did not expect."

Aaron: "Yeah. I didn't expect Monika to react that way."

After some more walking, me and Yak reach his house.

Yak: "Looks like we're here."

Aaron: "Well Yak, that's great and all, but I want to stay with you. I don't like being alone, and well, I am used to being with you."

Yak: "I feel the same way, Aaron. You can stay with me."

Aaron: "Great!"

Yak opens the door.

Yak: "Ladies first."

Aaron: "Ahahaha! Why thank you, good sir!" I remember when me and Yak liked to mess around with each other. It was fun.

I walk inside the house, followed by Yak.

The house is neat and organized, and to that it's also clean. Never expected the Main Character to be a clean type. Then again, expect the unexpected.

Yak: "Let's go and change clothes."

Aaron: "I'll get the necessary things to move in with you. I can't believe I forgot to settle in!"

Yak: "Yep. Well, Go ahead I'll stay here in case Monika comes.

Aaron: "Sounds good to me."

I grab all of Sayori's casual and School clothes, as well as some food and refreshments, plus some other things that I think will come in handy. I go back to Yak's house and unpack the things and put them in another bedroom. (Apparently this house was made for 10 people. Crazy, huh?)

After unpacking and getting prepared, We heard a knock at the door.

Yak answers it, and as expected, it is Monika.

Yak: "Hey, Monika."

Aaron: "Hello Monika."

Monika: "Hello you two. There is something I think we should discuss about."

Yak: "Okay, come inside."

Monika does what she is told, and Yak closes the front gate and the door who then proceeds to lock them.

The three of us then sit down at a couch.

Monika speaks first.

Monika: "I know you two. I've known you ever since you played the game."

Aaron: "Do you know anything or anyone who sent us here?"

Monika: "Yes. I know who sent you here."

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was trying to make the story work, but with 3 people, it ruins the whole point of the title, so I have decided to keep it at two people only. I will continue this story. **


End file.
